Alexander Naymeer
Alexander Naymeer was the founder of Ravinia and the final Traveler from Second Earth, after Bobby Pendragon resigns as the Traveler to reside on Ibara. Early Life Naymeer first lived in the town of Redhill in London, England. He was found on the doorstep in a local hospital, and contracted a fatal sickness at age seven. Naymeer was named after Alexander the Great, the conquering Greek general, and appeared at around the same time Mark and Courtney visited First Earth in Raven Rise. He was introduced to Saint Dane's plan after Nevva Winter, in the form of a raven, came to him in the middle of the night and helped him recover. Adulthood Naymeer grew up with mysterious ideas and notions, which were dismissed as his untamed imagination at an early age. He later became a popular leader, and founded a movement known as Ravinia. Naymeer revealed The Convergence as his own invention, and created a five-pointed star as its symbol. He planned the Bronx Massacre, in which he would suck thousands of revolutionaries into the flume in New York City. Alexander Naymeer was the founder of Ravinia. His first appearance was in Book 8, where he was described as a very sick boy who the doctors did not think would make it. Nevva Winter came to him in the middle of the night as a raven and helped him to recover. He later revealed the Convergence as his own invention, which had a 5 pointed yellow star as its sign, resembling the star on the flumes. After creating the flume at the Bronx Massacre, he took Bobby up into his helicopter, along with Saint Dane and Nevva. After Naymeer's stating that it looked funny to see all the people get sucked into the flume, Bobby snapped, remembering all the things that had recently taken place (most of all, the death of Alder). Bobby grabbed Naymeer in a fit of rage and took him to the door of the helicopter where he asked him if the death of thousands was what his Utopia was. Finally, Bobby dropped Naymeer off the helicopter into the massive flume, ending the life of the founder of Ravinia. Rise to Power It is unknown how his political party exactly rosed to power, beside the fact that it became popular after an unknown period of time in Second Earth. It is likely that he used the persuasion ability of the Travelers to influence people, along with the holographic-like projecting of multiple images of Halla's other territories. It is also known that the Pope, multiple presidents, and other politicians agreed with his ideologies. Ideologies Naymeer's ideologies (and therefore Ravinia's) were based around giving privileges to those whom contribute the most to society. He gave examples of mathematicians, scientists, politicians and entrepreneurs. It is unclear what is the process of judging one's "worthiness" but it is known that, in Third Earth, they occasionally review the status of some people to potentially allow them to join Ravinia. His ideologies were described as "fascist" by Haig Gastigian and "Nazi-like" by Bobby. Naymeer exiled a portion of his enemies during the Bronx Massacre, thus silencing any opposition against Ravinia by the fear of "disappearing". Trivia * The way D.J. MacHale came up with the name "Naymeer" was by using the placeholder "name here" in place of a real name when writing the first draft of the book. *For an unspecified reason, it is shown (via the holograms cast by the ring) that he climbed the Great Wall of China. *Alexander Naymeer was supposed to be Bobby's mentor, as all the other travelers had mentors from their territories. However, when he refused the job, Bobby was given a family of spirits from Solara instead. Alexander Naymeer Alexander Naymeer Category:Raven Rise Characters